Chronique du Passé
by Caelys
Summary: Voici quelque chose que je voulais partager avec vous, l'une des toute premières versions de mon histoire, qui ont par la suite données naissance aux Liens de l'Âme.


**Chronique d** **es Mystères**

 **Tome 0 : Le** **Pass** **é**

 **Chapitre I - L** **a Forêt de Cristal**

L'aube s'était levée. Doucement, l'astre du jour réchauffait les habitants de la Forêt de Crystale. Forêt qui resplendissait comme des cristaux lors des nuits de pleine lune. Oui, la forêt abritait des personnes, chose que les villageois ignoraient.

Chez eux, une légende racontait que cette forêt était autrefois, à l'Epoque Dorée, occupé par un peuple de démon et que leur Spectre hanterait toujours les lieux. Elle racontait également que si un quelconque Humain tentait de s'y aventuré, son âme serait aspiré par les Spectres et serait condannée à errer dans le Néant sans avoir la chance d'aller au Royaume Astral.

De ce fait, jamais aucun humains ne pénétra ces bois, craignant pour son âme. Cela dit, cette légende était peut etre vrai...

Enfin, toujours était-il qu'une ombre se dessina sur le seuil d'une grotte. Etait-ce un de ces Spectres maudit ? L'ombre s'avanca à la lumière, laissant apparaitre à sa place, un massko. Ce dernier s'étira et bailla. Puis après s'etre bien étiré, il prit son élan. Tel un véritable ninja, le pokémon plante traversa la forêt en une minute. Il était arrivé à la Rivière Céléste. Les Pokémons la nommaient ainsi à cause des astres qui si reflètait . Regardant à droite et à gauche, le male vu que son ami n'était pas encore arrivé. A moins, bien sur, qu'il était déjà là et qu'il allait lui sauté dessus dés qu'il aura fait quelques pas. Cela n'était pas à exclure, puisqu'après tout, son ami carapuce, Ecume Bleue, était un petit farceur qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour faire des blagues. Pour l'attendre, le massko piqua un plongeon dans la rivière.

Cela allait bientôt faire plus d'une heure qu'il attendait la tortue et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. La plante se disait qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir. Il soupira et sortit de l'eau.

Le pokémon bois gecko se préparait à partir mais son instinct le poussait à rester, le poussait à chercher quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Le ninja regarda alors dans toutes les directions sans voir quoique ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire… Puisque la vue ne lui servait à rien, il décida d'utilisé son Sens Astral. Le Sens Astral était ce que les humains appelaient le Sixième Sens. Au début, il ne percevait rien, puis, il y eu quelque d'infime qui provenait de la rivière. Le massko se dirigea vers le lit de la Rivière Céleste, c'était de là que provenait l'infime présence. En s'y approchant, il vit une silhouette. Croyant d'abord que c'était son ami, il s'approcha sous l'eau pour le prendre au dépourvu et l'attraper mais lorsqu'il fut en-dessus de ce dernier, très vite, la plante se rendit compte que la personne portait des choses étranges et qu'elle avait la peau beige.

« _La peau beige ? Il porte des trucs bizarres que j'ai déjà vus sur… Nan, ce n'est pas possible ! Les humains ne viennent jamais ici… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? »_

La panique commençait à monter en lui, et le manque d'air le fit remonter à la surface de la rivière. Le pokémon était à un ou deux centimètres de l'humain il ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, car il était occupé à reprendre sa respiration, ainsi qu'à évacué son stress. Puis, le ninja vert observa la créature sans défense. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il avait l'air jeune et puis, il était plus petit que lui… La plante comprit alors que c'était un enfant humain et qu'il n'avait donc, rien à craindre. Il se demandait cependant pourquoi ce gamin était là et si ses parents viendraient le cherché.

Dans le bénéfice du doute, le massko prit l'humain dans ses bras, le posa sur la rive, au pied d'un arbre et partit.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, le reptile végétal revint à la Rivière Céleste, espérant le petit avait été retrouvé par ses parents. Une minuscule silhouette lui apprit que non. Après avoir soupiré, le ninja vert s'approcha de l'enfant et pâlit en voyant que celui-ci était livide. S'approchant davantage, il s'accroupit à côté de l'humain et lui toucha la joue. Ce dernier était désormais blanc pâle et était d'un froid aussi glacial que la mort. Le pokémon posa sa patte griffue sur le cou de l'humain c'était très faible, mais l'on pouvait encore sentir son pouls. Cela rassura le gecko. Certes, l'enfant était vivant, mais pour combien de temps ?

Courant avec le petit sur son dos, le ninja vert ne perdu pas une minute à rentrer chez lui il fallait au gamin, des soins de toutes urgences. Il avait alors prit une décision qui allait, sans le vouloir, bouleverser sa vie à jamais…

* * *

 **Chapitre II - Un humain assez étrange  
**

Il était midi, le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait une heure que le massko, culpabilisant, avait ramené l'humain chez lui, complètement frigorifié. Celui-ci était dans un coma assez profond.

Le ninja l'avait déposé sur un petit matelas de mousse et lui avait fait avaler une bonne soupe bien chaude, préparée par sa femme.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, des jungkos vinrent leurs rendre visite. Le plus vieux des deux n'était autre que le père du jeune papa. Ce dernier accueillit les deux compères avec un soulagement non dissimulée.

« Père ! Mère ! Enfin, ce n'est trop tôt ! Je commençais à croire que vous n'aviez pas reçut la missive que je vous avais envoyée !

_ Voyons mon garçon, tu sais très bien que nous ne manquons jamais à nos devoirs de Guérisseurs.

_ C'est vrai… Excusez-moi, mais je l'ai laissé toute la nuit dehors et en y retournant, l'humain était aussi glacé et pâle que la mort.

_ Cela peut arriver à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, mon petit feuillage, lui dit sa mère pour essayer de le détendre.

_ Pas lorsqu'on a des parents Guérisseurs ! »

Les parents du massko soupirèrent.

En entendant sa grand-mère, l'enfant pokémon courut jusqu'à elle, lui prit la patte et l'amena au petit. L'arcko adorait sa grand-mère et son grand-père et était donc très heureux que ces derniers venaient leur rendre visite, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent, vu l'activité qu'ils faisaient. Mais là, il y avait vraiment urgence il l'avait compris.

Les deux anciens posèrent leur patte sur le front du gamin. Ils demandèrent alors de la mouse, pour éponger l'eau qui le glaçait, puis, ils entreprirent de découpé les habits de l'enfant glaçon à l'aide de leur attaque Lame-Feuille. Une fois nu et épongé, le garçon commençait à se réchauffer mais ça ne suffisait pas. Les grands-parents lui firent boire une potion dont la couleur oscillait entre le violet et le mauve à cause des baies que l'on y mélangea lors de sa fabrication. Cela lui fit recouvrir quelques couleurs, mais sa température restait toujours assez basse. Les jungkos firent donc cherchés des pokémons à fourrure mais seul un zoroark leurs vint à l'aide. Avec son épaisse fourrure noire lustrée, l'humain se réchauffa rapidement dans les bras du loup-garou.

Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus besoin de lui, la famille entière le remercia et le récompensa. Quand le pokémon ténèbres rentra enfin chez lui, tous les adultes se détendirent.

« Lune de Feuille, Cœur Vert, maintenant que ce garçon est hors de dangers, contez-vous le garder ?

_ Evidemment qu'on va le garder, maman ! Il est bien trop jeune pour se débrouiller tout seul dans la forêt, rétorqua ce dernier. En plus, c'est de ma faute s'il a faillit mourir de froid dehors…

_ Fort bien, dit l'ancien. Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom puisque ce petit humain reste avec vous ? »

Cœur Vert secoua la tête non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais après tout, le gamin devait avoir un nom puisque qu'on l'avait trouvé pas plus tard qu' hier. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car désormais qu'il était hors de dangers, s'il n'en avait pas, ce seraient eux, sa nouvelle famille qui allait lui en donné un.

« En parlant de nom, s'écria l'ancienne, en avez-vous donné un à ce petit bout de chou ? »

Pour toutes réponses, le petit arcko fit oui de la tête. Oui, on lui en avait donné un, et un très beau en plus !

« Bien sur que nous lui en avons donné un ! Comme nous nous sommes aperçut qu'il aimait beaucoup une de mes attaques, nous avons décidé de l'appeler Lame de Feuille ! »

Les deux anciens approuvèrent ce choix qui convenait à merveille au petit arcko. Ils firent la bise aux jeunes parents, puis sortirent. Mais Lame de Feuille les retint, il ne voulait pas qu'ils partent, pas déjà !

En voyant le regard de leur petit-fils, ils lui donnèrent chacun un rouleau de fil vert et un rouleau de fil bleu.

« Comme ça, tu auras de quoi t'occuper pendant notre absence et puis tu pourras faire de jolies bracelets pour nous ou tes parents ou encore pour ton frère et tes amis, lui dirent-ils. Ah, et les enfants ! N'oublier pas qu'il faut absolument que l'humain garde une température stable, sinon il risque de rechuter et d'y passer, cette fois.

_ D'accord… mais comment allons-nous faire pour le garder à température ambiante, Aurore de Lumière ? demanda Lune de Feuille.

_ C'est très simple, vous n'aurez qu'à dormir collé contre lui, cela le réchauffera autant que s'il dormait avec le morceau de tissu avec le quel les Humains dorment habituellement, répondit la grand-mère.

_ Ils dorment avec du tissu ? Pourquoi ?

_ Tout simplement parce qu'eux, fiston, leur peau ne suffit pas à maintenir leur température. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils portent des choses étranges sur eux.

_ Ah d'accord ! S'étaient exclamés les deux parents. »

L'enfant les remercia et ils le prirent dans leurs bras. Tristement, il se résigna à dire au revoir à ses grands-parents et à les laisser partir.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement; le petit arcko alla dormir avec le garçon, bien que ce dernier soit un humain, Lame de Feuille aimait beaucoup le fait qu'il avait désormais un frère. Sous la bienveillante clarté de la pleine lune, les deux enfants partirent pour le monde enchanté des rêves.

Au bout de quelques jours, le garçon se remit de son aventure glaciale, dans les deux sens du terme. Un beau matin de printemps, ce dernier fut réveillé par les doux rayons du Soleil. Il essaya de se relever, et un gémissement sortit de gorge. Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention le petit garçon tourna donc sa tête vers la gauche et se transforma en statue. Une étrange créature dormait juste à côté de lui. Un petit son d'étonnement lui échappa la petite créature verte se réveilla péniblement et émit un son aigu qui en fit venir deux autres. Celles-ci lui préparèrent un liquide rose et sucrée qu'il but d'une traite. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

L'humain leur tendit le bol pour leur faire comprendre qu'il en voulait bien un autre, alors les deux parents prirent le bol et se rendirent dans une autre pièce en lui disant de venir. Constatant que son frère regardait d'un air intrigué l'entré de la cuisine, l'arcko le prit par le bras et l'y amena. Les enfants s'assirent à la table et attendirent ensemble leur bol de jus pécha. Cette fois, le garçon prit tout son temps pour le boire.

« Vous êtes quoi ? », leur demanda ce dernier lorsqu'il finit son jus. Cœur Vert et Lune de Feuille échangèrent un regard surpris. Le gamin ne connaissait pas les Pokémons ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ils voulurent questionner le jeune garçon, mais se rappelèrent que les humains ne comprenaient pas leur langage, en voyant que celui-ci faisait une tête bizarre (signe qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas).

« Bon…, soupira le père. Je vais aller chercher Croc d'Aura. Surveille bien le petit en attendant, mon étoile.

_ Evidemment que je le surveillerai, mon cœur. Allé, va.

_ Lame de Feuille, veille sur lui toi aussi et surtout, sois sage, dit le ninja vert en embrassant son fils sur le front.

_ Eh ! Je suis toujours sage, papa ! protesta celui-ci. »

Et le massko sortit de la tanière. Au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond, l'humain en eu marre et voulut sortir. Lune de Feuille le retint en lui mettant sa patte sur l'épaule et en faisant non de la tête. Le garçon soupira pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller jouer dehors ?

Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle et rentra sa tête dans ses genoux, dépité. La femelle se demanda alors si elle n'en pas trop fait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'enfant pokémon commença à s'ennuyer à son tour. L'arcko se leva, ce qui fit relever la tête au boudeur.

« Maman, je vais jouer dehors avec mon petit-frère !

_ D'accord mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, comprit Lame de Feuille ?

_ Oui, maman. »

Le garnement fixait le petit pokémon vert au ventre rouge tellement fort que des larmes se mirent à perlées Lame de Feuille lui tendit sa patte, que le garçon s'empressa d'attrapé. Les deux enfants allèrent jouer dans l'arbre en face de l'antre des geckos pendant toute la journée et lorsque la lune se leva, ils s'étaient tous deux endormis dans l'arbre. Ils dormaient si profondément que la mère du petit arcko dû les ramener dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, vers le milieu de la matinée, Cœur Vert revient enfin, mais surprise, pas seulement qu'avec Croc d'Aura ! Il était aussi revenu avec un zoroark, le même qui avait réchauffé le garçon. Le loup garou s'était incrusté parce qu'il voulait prendre des nouvelles du petit humain qu'il avait sauvé de la mort. Les enfants n'étaient réveillés que depuis une heure mais l'arcko était très content que son père et ses amis soient là. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion avec son frère !

Après que tout le monde aye prit son petit déjeuner, ils commencèrent enfin l'interrogatoire.

« Alors, pour commencer… D'où viens-tu petit ? Commença le ninja. »

 _« D'où viens-tu, mon petit ?_ Répéta le lucario par la télépathie.

 _-Tu dois être très loin de chez toi, tes parents doivent te manquer,_ dit le zoroark. _»_

« D'une une grande salle blanche !», fut sa réponse à la question de la plante « C'est quoi des parents ? », fut la question que l'humain posa suite à la remarque du renard ténébreux. Il y eu un grand silence qui dura si longtemps que le garçon se mit à se demandé s'il n'avait dit une bêtise. Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte, sauf l'arcko qui le regardait d'un air triste et bienveillant à la fois. Celui-ci se plaça entre son père et sa mère, puis l'interrogea du regard. Le petit ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais il n'avait jamais eu de grands s'occupant de lui, il répondit donc par la négative. Les yeux de l'enfant plante s'ouvrir en grand, puis après quelques minutes, il lui refit le même regard avant d'aller le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant. Ce geste eu pour effet de sortir les adultes de leur stupéfaction.

« Euh… On a raté un épisode ? demanda Cœur Vert.

_ Il n'a pas de famille ! Pleurnicha l'arcko. »

Nouveau choc, nouveau silence. Au bout d'un instant qui parut durer une éternité, la jolie plante sauvage prit les deux enfants dans ses bras. Le pauvre garçon ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Peu à peu, le fils du ninja vert se calma et ils purent reprendre la discussion.

 _« Est-ce que tu as un nom au moins ?_ reprit Croc d'Aura.

 _\- Partit comme on est partit, je suis sûr qu'il n'en a pas,_ rétorqua le renard.

 _-Griffe Rousse !_

 _-Quoi ? »_

Le gamin, qui s'était assit à côté de l'enfant pokémon pour être plus à l'aise, répondit ceci : « 4100 ! ».

 _« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Croc d'Aura ?_

 _-… Sans commentaire. Quel âge as-tu, petit ? »_

« Six ans ! », fut ce qu'il s'écria.

A ce moment, l'arcko réagit.

« Moi, j'en ai sept ! s'exclama t-il. »

Le lucario répéta par télépathie à l'humain, ce que Lame de Feuille avait dit. Puis, ils se mirent à se présentés à 4100 ce dernier dit qu'il était jaloux parce qu'ils avaient tous des noms super cool, selon ses propres dires. Les deux parents promirent de lui trouver un nom aussi classe que celui de leur fils. Celui-ci posa enfin la question la question qui lui brulait la boucle.

« Tu veux bien rester avec nous ? On sera ta famille désormais. »

Pour une fois, le garçon n'eu pas à attendre la traduction de Griffe Rousse ou de Croc d'Aura il souffla un oui à peine audible qui pourtant fut entendu par tous. Les enfants se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre comme Lame de Feuille était heureux, il avait un frère !

* * *

 **Chapitre III - Deux frères de coeur et d'âme  
**

Depuis que l'humain avait décidé de rester dans la famille gecko, il s'était très bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Lui et l'arcko s'entendaient à merveille. Comme deux frères enfaite ! D'ailleurs, si le garçon n'était pas un humain, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire ! De toute façon, s'ils ne sont pas frères de sang, ces deux là étaient deux frères de cœur et d'âme.

Cependant, il dû apprendre la langue des Pokémons. Les premiers jours furent assez difficiles pour le garçon, qui ne comprenait pas leur langue et qui n'arrivait pas à la reproduire. Mais à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, l'Humain commença à comprendre. A partir de ce moment là, il devint un élève très doué qui apprenait vite et bien. Au bout d'une semaine, il était capable de tenir une conversation avec Lame de Feuille au bout de deux, il parlait couramment la langue des Pokémon et au bout d'un mois, il oublia la sienne.

Deux mois plus tard, Cœur Vert décida d'emmener les enfants avec ses amis au Temple Zarbi, il était plus que nécessaire que 4100 aye un nom, et un vrai !

« Lame de Feuille, appela le garçon.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais où est-ce qu'on va ?

_ Absolument pas ! »

Durant tout le trajet, les petits n'arrêtèrent pas de demander aux grands quel était leur destination, mais ces derniers étaient têtus, ils ne lâchèrent rien. Pourtant obstinés, les gamins laissèrent très vite tomber car cela les lassaient.

« Vous êtes méchants ! Pourquoi vous voulez pas dire ?

_ Parce que c'est une surprise, Lame de Feuille ! Lui répondit son père.

_ Bah puisque vous voulez pas dire, vous allez nous porter sur vo't dos ! S'écria 4100. »

Cœur Vert et Croc d'Aura n'eurent aucune difficulté à soulever les deux frères, aussi léger que des plumes, pour les mettre sur leurs épaules. La fin du trajet se termina sans encombre, bientôt le petit groupe put apercevoir des ruines.

« C'est ça la surprise ? Demandèrent les enfants, surpris.

_ Exacte, s'exclama Griffe Rousse.

_ C'est quoi ? Interrogea le garçon.

_ Pourquoi on est là, papa ?

_ Ce sont des bonnes questions, les enfants. Alors, ce que voyez sont des ruines…

_ …Et nous sommes ici pour donner un nom à ton frère, Lame de Feuille.

_ C'est vrai ? Youpi !

_ Enfin ! »


End file.
